evil runs in machines
by Barrett
Summary: Eggman is tired of being beaten by the hedgehog, Dr. Willy is pulling his hair out over Mega Man, what will happen if the two mad men join forces?


A Sonic X Crossover

To the Mega man universe

"Evil Runs in Machines"

By David B. Carter

**CH.1-In the world of machines**

The city was quiet and the sun was rising; a young boy looked up at it with a smile on his face. His black hair was cut short and he wore a blue armored suit made by his friend Dr. Light. His name was Mega man, originally he was a gifted kid and one day volunteered for a project. The project involved a series of tests, what he didn't know then was what he had volunteered for was a mission. Dr. Light was a scientist and his partner Willy had stolen his plans and created dangerous robots. The tests for him involved accuracy and agility, because he was the only one to stop Willy. To beat those foes he used weapons gained from previous battles and gained access finally to Willy's fortress. He beat the cowardly Dr. Willy, but Dr. Light warned him Willy would be prepared next time. The name he lived by now was Mega Man and every time Willy struck he was ready for him.

"Mega Man good morning," Dr. Light said to his young friend, "I see you're watching the sunrise again." Mega Man smiled and turned to let his old friend know how happy he was. In the recent events to occur Mega Man had to save the city from Bomb Man's devious plans to blow the bank up. Dr. Light nearly was killed due to him cashing a check. "Are you ok?"

"Not really, it's just…nothing," Mega Man said as his form slumped. _To tell the truth I feel lonely, Mega Man thought glumly. _His friend Rush, the canine friend who could take the form of a hover sled or spring was in repair due to the bombing incident. What he really wanted was just another kid to talk to, but as usual his time was spent against Willy and his army of machines. "Has Willy been seen yet?"

"No, but once he does we'll have him cornered," he said with enthusiasm. Rubbing the back of his head he tried to say a few comforting words to his friend, the awkward silence made it more difficult to talk. He turned around and left him there staring at the sunrise. _I could've said more…he thought glumly._

"I volunteered for this life," Mega Man said. He hoped Dr. Light heard this. Times were rough and meeting kids his own age was trying, especially if hothead or ice clown were messing things up. His helmet beeped and once he fastened it on again he heard scattered dialogue:

…plans set…warehouse on

5th…no sign of mega jerk…

"Willy on 5th could be a trap, then again if he thinks he could get away by calling me mega jerk he thought wrong." He jumped off the building and aimed towards a man hole that led to the sewers. He landed in a crouch and aimed his arm canon at any object that moved. No sign of movement; he continued onwards. Up ahead was a silhouette in blue and right before he saw him in the light he knew it was Bubble Man.

"You won't find Willy this time Mega idiot!" Bubble Man shot three bubbles in Mega Man's direction, which he avoided by jumping and crouching. He shot off a few shots at him and moved to his left and crouched under another bubble. What he didn't look out for was another enemy behind him. Snake Man sent two snakes onto him pulling him down into sewer slime.

"All wrapped up and drowning, kind of a nice way to go," Snake Man said. His usual hiss was lost in his last match against Mega Man after a shot from that blasted arm canon. Mega Man got up and kept his balance and with his head free he head butted Snake Man. Snake Man's lights were out and Bubble Man had bounced away. Freeing himself from the mechanical snakes he climbed up the ladder. As he left the sewers he came upon 5th and the warehouse that supposedly held Willy. Just as he was about to enter he heard a thump, knowing who it was he back flipped away as a rock hand crushed the street. Rock was a creation by Willy in an attempt to slow him down the 1st time. His arm canon was useless in this battle and he left the elec beam in the lab.

"Ruff, Ruff," came a familiar bark. Mega Man did a handspring to avoid the next crushing blow to land on Rush jet. Rush provided him with the elec beam and Mega Man attached it onto his mega suit. The tactic he used the first time was hit him when he was in one piece, the other half was spent avoiding his pieces.

"Couldn't have come at a better time boy," Mega Man said as he shot out a beam. The rock monster split in half and Rush took a nosedive as a rock fist flew at them. Mega Man jumped over a flying rock kick and as the creature took form he shot out several more beams. The rock exploded pelting the street with shards of rock and dust. Rush steered him into the hole created by the rock creature and inside a huge shadowy robot awaited.

"Mega Man, glad you could come," a familiar voice said, "care to test out my new creation?" The warehouse lights blinded Mega Man and when he moved his hand he saw a grey blue robotical terror staring down at him. Willy sat in the main cockpit and his smile was cocky. "Did you expect tea and cookies?"

"Not with your taste of nuts and bolts," Mega Man said with a grin. Willy typed in his password and the huge arm swung at Rush, but Rush was no ordinary dog and swerved right. Mega Man pelted the machine with his arm canon and when far away charged it up. "Willy, do you expect to win?"

"No, just eliminate a blue nuisance forever," Willy swung the leg and the robot dog dived under it. Tapping a new key his robot began to glow and once done it became stronger. Moving the joy stick he got a fix on the canine and pushed the fire button.

"Rush break off!" His friend heard too late and the lasers hit Rush's belly. The explosion sent him flying forward and onto the monstrous arm of the robot.

"Willy…I don't have many friends, so what you have done is a violation of my living. All our past battles have made me stronger; just for this occasion!" A laser came at him and to avoid it he rolled forward and used the robot's shift in weight to steer him towards Willy. The mechanical arm scored a hit. "So Willy, did you ever settle down and have kids?"

"My job didn't allow me that pleasure," Willy said glumly, "then again it'd be nice to pass my word down to someone; what are you making me say? You don't even have a girlfriend," Willy shot back in anger. Mega Man grabbed onto the other arm and was lifted into the air. The jaw like fingers jabbed at him and each one met Mega Man's canon. "Face my wrath-!"

"Oh let me guess…Mega jerk? I care to prefer another name; that name is Mega Man!" the arm collapsed to the ground and sparks shot up in brilliant flames of gold. Mega Man dove off the platform and crashed through the glass of the control room. Willy was prepared to fire his own beam, but Mega Man shot him first.

"Argh…stupid beam," Willy groaned as he looked at his burnt arm. He held onto the chair with his good arm and his mouth bled a little from biting his tongue. "Listen…Mega Man, you can always get a new mutt," Willy said with an effort. In the eyes of Mega Man he saw no lightness, not even a glimmer of forgiveness. Dr. Willy made his retreat slow, but Mega Man shot the door panel causing it to short circuit.

"That mutt was a friend of mine, and it could take many more years to forget. Your reign of robobtical terror has hit the fan Willy, no where to run, no where to call for backup," he said still holding his arm canon. Willy felt claustrophobia take over and soon he was cowering behind a panel.

"I have no more robots, no more…" Willy hid his smirk as he slid his fingers to an open access switch on the bottom of the panel. Mega Man's icy blue eyes followed his fingers and with quick accurate shooting he blew the panel up in flames. Willy however had hoped he'd do that and with sudden blaring intensity the room became solid ice. Willy hit the burnt button and he fell out of the robot and into an escape vehicle. "HaHaHaHa!"

"Got tto…gget tto hhim…" Mega Man slipped on the ice and felt drowsy. His breath was frosty and his speech was stuttering, and Willy got away! Crawling on his knees he pulled himself up from the ground and looked at the controls. Putting his ear to the controls a nearby beep alarmed him of his dire situation. Slipping and stumbling; he made his way to the entrance of broken glass and pulled himself out.

"Care to taste my new frozen treat, it's called Mega blueberry on a stick!" Turning his head he saw Willy was in another robot, this time the canon was huge! Inside a small blue light turned on, soon it became nova sized and slowly inching towards him. His hand was bleeding from the glass he held on to and his aim right now would be obliterated in the icy canon's frozen region.

"12ft droppp…mmust…ttake…chance," he said with a stutter of motion. Letting go he started to fall, just as the beam froze the robot to an icicle and then with a finishing touch torched it. Mega Man hit the ground and as he landed in a crouch his knee gave up. He now was staring at the belly of the machine and his only other weapon available was the elec beam. Squinting his left eye he released the beam…it pierced the belly of the machine causing fires to sprout everywhere.

"Wha…what is happening?" Pounding on the controls, Willy found another robot failure in his midst. Steering the flaming wreckage out the back way he sat in his chair. He needed power…power that could speed his machines and give them unlimited power. Pondering on that he left to heal his wound.

"Rrush…" Mega Man crawled to his friend and found him in 10 different locations. Holding Rush's head he felt young again, like all these years of fighting Willy weren't real. Laying there and crying he wished he could talk to someone, but no kid was around and Dr. Light only knew his problems involving his suit. Giving in to the cold he felt his eyes close and with that his suit shut down.

**Ch.2-Blinding Power**

4


End file.
